Yasuko (Armageddon Saga)
Summary In a alternate Timeline, Yasuko gets warped into a alternate Reality From his own. He must fight his way out Battling Several foes in his way to achieve his goal. Personal Statistics Name: Yasuko Origin: Hellbound (Armageddon) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Werewolf, Blind Warrior, Weredragon Combat Statistics Tier: 7-C, High 7-C as a Werewolf | 7-B, High 7-A With Dragon Rage | 6-B, High 5-A With Awoken Fury | High 4-C As a Divine Werewolf | 4-B Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 2), Reality Warping (Created clothes from nothing), Magic, Creation (Can Create anything at will), Regeneration (Mid-High) (Regenerates Upon instant), Telekinesis (Can lift objects from long Distance), Teleportation, Telepathy, Flight, Martial Arts, Adaptation (has shown to Adapt to Fighting Environment while training and while Fighting Overdrive, He learned to Adapt to his attacks), Illusion Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Rage Power (Can boost his strength through his anger) Absorption, Invisibility,Extrasensory Perception, Weapon Mastery (Can master weapons To their potential),Attack Reflection, Soul Manipulation, Resurrection Attack Potency: Town Level (Punched omega with a Held back power punch and flattened the Towns Surface with the Impact), Large Town Level as a Werewolf | City level, Large Mountain Level With Dragon Rage | Country Level, Dwarf Star Level With Awoken Fury | Dwarf Star Level (Easily Defeated Overdrive), Large Star Level as a Divine Werewolf | Solar System Level Speed: Massively FTL (Dodged Several Punches From Omega) Higher with Dragon Rage | Relativistic+, Massively FTL+ (Dodged Demonic Lightning From Overdrive Casually) Massively FTL+ In Dragon Rage) Massively FTL (Casually Dodged A SuperSonic Punch From Omega while omega was holding back) Massively FTL + (In Awoken Fury) Massively FTL (Dodged a Smashing uppercut From Omega) Massively FTL+ Casually Dodged attacks from Overdrive ) Massively Hypersonic + ( in werewolf Form) Massively FTL+ (Kept up with Overdrive ) Massively FTL(Kept Up with Omega) Lifting Strength: Class Y, possibly Pre-Stellar Striking Strength: Town Class, Large Town Class as a Werewolf | City Class, Large Mountain Class With Dragon Rage | Country Class, Dwarf Star Class With Awoken Fury | Dwarf Star Class (Easily Defeated Overdrive), Large Star Class as a Divine Werewolf | Solar System Class Durability: Town Level, Large Town Level as a Werewolf | City level, Large Mountain Level With Dragon Rage | Country Level, Dwarf Star Level With Awoken Fury | Dwarf Star Level, Large Star Level as a Divine Werewolf | Solar System Level Stamina: 'Extremely High 'Range:Planetary '''possibly '''Pre Stellar Standard Equipment: 'None Notable 'Intelligence: '''Genius '''Weaknesses: Unknown Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Immortality':Being a werewolf Yasuko has access to immortality, His immortality can Regenerate Wounds and Injuries as well as Keep him Resistant to Poison , Sickness, and Broken limbs, He is very Durable making him extremely hard to kill. *'WereWolf Physiology':Being a werewolf Yasuko has access to immortality, His immortality can Regenerate Wounds and Injuries as well as Keep him Resistant to Poison , Sickness, and Broken limbs, He is very Durable making him extremely hard to kill. *'Magic': The most common source of energy and Power in the HellBound Universe. Attacks *'Fierce Counter':Lowers His guard and Waits until the Enemy Comes close in contact with a attack such as a punch, he will Punch there chin with a fierce uppercut sending them High up in the sky *'Brutal Claws':In base or in Werewolf form Yasuko Coats and Grows his Claws in Cosmic Energy to brutally Slice His Enemy into pieces *'One Hit KO':As shown in the fight with omega, Yasuko Focuses his sheer strength in his right fist And releases it upon contact when punching the Enemy ending them. It’s stronger if the opponent is Stronger than him and depending on how many enemy’s there are in the area. *'Absolutely Darkness':Releases Dark Mist Around the area making it blind for the enemy to see completely destroy their sight. *'Thief':Steals the enemy’s power and Stamina chipping it away by large amounts. *'WereBeast Rage':His last resort, Yasuko Completely Lowers His guard completely Taking as much damage as possible till he’s at near death, then Focuses his Damage in his fist and Upon contact dishes the damage back at the opponent Double the Amount he took. *'Dragon Rage':Focuses his magic and Rage into His body and increases his strength and Stats At high amounts, The only weakness is that his Durability is dropped a little. in the form Yasuko is shrouded in Red Mystical Fire And his eyes become a Crimson Red, His muscle mass increases Slightly Boosting His Raw strength. *'Dragon Burst':In a moment of Sadness , Pain and At no hope situations or near death, Yasuko can awaken the Dragon Fire burning deep within his soul and spirit coating his body in Celestial Dragon armor, His hair Becomes a Bright Red Color and his Eyes Turn Blue he seems to be Slightly Bulky and a bit taller with dragon scales glowing Blue on his arms back and Neck, the form Boosts his Intelligence and All powers To a insane amount however The form Can overheat him and make him extremely Vulnerable afterwards. Key: BoS | After Mikaboshiis Training | After the White Knights Training | After Post Training ''' '''Note: Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4